One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 13
Nova tapped on Kent's shoulder. "Umm..Kent may I ask you something." "Sure. What is it?" "Can you make a net? You know a volleyball net." Raion teleported behind them, his nose gushing out blood. "Do it!! I'll get the ball!!" Raion took Kent. "Please man. This Is a once in a lifetime opportunity." "I got it." Kent extended his arm and a metal rod grew. "Put this in the ground and watch the magic." Raion grabbed onto the rod and stuck it in the ground. "GROW!!" He ordered. "Grow! I command you grow!!" It started to grow, and Rangton sat down. "Okay, 9 people on each team. 2 teams, let's go!" Raion roared. "It shall be men vs women!" He looked around. His gaze stopped on Airi. "Sorry, but that won't do." He snapped his fingers and her swimsuit transformed into a bikini. "That's better." Gale's nose began to bleed. He gave Raion a thumbs up. "You are my hero." Caramel, laughed at the event, and grabbed a blanket, and used it to cover her. "Now now now, if we do men VS women, it won't be fair. No offense, but with Tack, Raion, and other male devil fruit users, we'll be practically invincible." Fea, noted it. "It would be fun, but I prefer a fight where it's equal." "It is equal!" Shouted Raion. "Now give me a minute to tell you how......." Raion smacked his hands together. Axel put his hand on Raion's head. "Relax. It'll be alright. That's fair." "I got it!! Rhea can tell the future and Nova can fly. Hiroka can practically fly!" "So who's gonna be the team leaders?" Asked Nova. "Is everyone going to ignore me?!" Raion complained. Fea, walked ahead. "Me, I'm the strongest women here." Airi, hearing that, confronted Fea. "Your challenge has been accepted!!" Tatiana dropped from the ship wearing a green band and ruffled green skirt. "Did someone say strongest woman? Cause here I am!" "Stay outta this!" Ordered Airi. "This doesn't concern you." "It does now!" All three butted heads. "I will be a team leader!" Kent looked down to Tack. "You wanna be team leader?" "Heck yeah!" Christie, looked scared, but was confident. "With Fea, and those two other girls, we could win..." Fea, Airi, and Taitana ran off, to get swords, and fight. All the women, looked scared. Raion looked at all three girls. "Battling Bikini Babes....best day ever!!!" Tatiana held her arm out. "It's time for our rematch Airi." "This time, I won't lose. But you'll have your hands full." Tatiana turned her eyes to Fea. "That one sounds like trouble...I can't wait to see what she can do." Gale pumped his fist in the air. "Go!! Airi! Airi! Airi!!" Rangton, watching, laughed. "Winner gets to be captain! Fea, Airi, and Taitana." Fea, getting all her swords, grinned widely, and looked at the two. "Let's have a fun three way." Most of the men had a nose bleed. Raion fell to the ground. "I can't give anymore blood." Tatiana made the first move. She charged for Fea and they clashed. "I'm more interested in you than Airi." A fountain of blood shot out of Raion's nose. Faust ran to his side. "Raion!! Don't you dare die on me!" He plugged up his nose. "That'll hold for now." Airi launched herself into the air, and came down above Fea and Tatiana. They backed away, tightly holding the hilts of their blades. Fea, sprinted towards each one, clashing, and laughing the entire time. Rangton, watching, whispered to Kent. "Did I mention Fea is the tenth best sword user in the world?" "WHAT?!" "Yeah, she beat a guy named Kahn, who was one." "Well..I'm not sure about Airi. As far as I know, there aren't any rankings in our time. Only number one is known. But I believe in Airi, she's been pushing herself behind her limits." Tatiana rocked her sword back and spun around at high speeds, blowing Airi and Fea away. She dug her foot in the ground and lunged for Fea. Airi kicked Tatiana away, and slashed at Fea. "Don't ignore me." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc